


downsized to the help of the moon

by pixieyoshi



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, asahi is afraid to properly confess to jaehyuk so he uses japanese as an outlet, bicycle couple, confused jaehyuk, j-line are all helpers, jaehyuk confesses under the moon, jaesahi, just cuties pining for each other, lowkey idol verse they don't talk about work a lot, singular part, swingset because its cute, the moon is beautiful isn't it phrase is used, they both like each other but asahi's emotions are expressed more, treasure, tsuki ga kirei desu ne, yoshi helps jaehyuk understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi
Summary: Asahi is one for games and fears many emotional impacts like rejection. To steer away from the potential harm that may result from confessing to his friend, Yoon Jaehyuk. He uses his bilingual self as an advantage. For months, Asahi has been dropping confessions in his native language to Jaehyuk to mess with his head. Although the game is fun at first, Jaehyuk decides he is tired of not being able to understand his words and seeks help.And luckily, Jaehyuk's hunt for direction does their relationship justice.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	downsized to the help of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> hello! jaesahi one-shot here. this actually was meant for doyoung and yoshi (since I think they'd be a fluffy pairing and there are no tags under them, or more of none exist) but, I think this would fit asahi and jaehyuk more as he would be the type to pull the stunt. anyways! enjoy and have fun reading :)

Asahi isn’t one to fully express his feelings, but, maybe he should be the one to take initiative when it comes to his and Jaehyuk’s relationship. Though, of course, it will come with a cost. 

  
  
  


Asahi, whose mother tongue is Japanese plays with his words to confuse the older male and drags the situation longer. It may seem cruel,  _ but _ indeed fun to watch. (Well, for most parts.)

  
  
  


“ _ I like you. _ ” Asahi bluntly confessed to Jaehyuk who is currently slurping strands of noodles from his cup. His chopsticks gripped firmly, a confused expression filling his face muscles as he did not understand the ravenette’s words. So of course, he says it again. “ _ I like you _ .”

  
  
  


You’d think Jaehyuk is one to fully understand his words, but he  _ can’t _ . Not when Asahi decides to switch the language and present his words in Japanese. Sure, he knows a couple of words but with Asahi’s accent and little knowledge of the compounded syllables' meanings. He’s doomed to comprehend what he has just said. “Oh, okay.” Jaehyuk awkwardly answers, giving him a small smile as his cheeks were filled with noodles. 

  
  
  


Asahi, who smiles innocently, allows Jaehyuk to continue his meal peacefully. Though, as he occupies his eyes with his phone. The ravenette surfs through apps anxiously as he wondered why it was so hard to be so truthful with someone he was so close with. 

  
  
  


And maybe he had already just answered his lingering thought. Because Jaehyuk and he had a secure, firm, and well-matched established relationship. There are possibilities that could result in their bond to come crashing down, a fear that swims through his guts and has an addition of wanting to steer away from rejection as much as possible. In other words, if Asahi does not say a word, there’s no way any of these results can happen. 

  
  
  


But, Asahi is taking too much time to come clean with how he feels about Jaehyuk. There are sarcastic times where he pretends to not care about his friend’s actions, but surely things begin to bother him when he finds Jaehyuk treating others undeniably well. He’s gentle, a kind-hearted soul who does the most for the individuals around him, and Asahi feels a bit irrational to get angry if he finds Jaehyuk’s special treatment on him being used on someone else. 

  
  
  


Asahi hates to admit jealousy. But, it truly is how he feels. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


“Isn’t your way of confessing a bit,  _ cruel _ ?” Mashiho questions as he looks over the sheet of lyrics made by Asahi. Asahi, who is sitting on his producer chair does not verbally say much but Mashiho catches the small shrug made from the corner of his eye. “You really are something.” The older comments with a chuckle, his received response is only a click of buttons and humming of Asahi’s premade tune. 

  
  
  


“Mashi,” Asahi calls with such delay, “what would you have in mind if you were to confess?”

  
  
  


“Well, for you specifically I’d write him a song. You’re good at producing anyways, use your skills to your advantage.” Mashiho suggests, which isn’t necessarily a bad idea. “But, for me personally I’d be blunt. If they don’t like me, they don’t. It’s as simple as that and life will have to go one with or without them in my life.”

  
  
  


“You’re quite realistic, aren’t you?” Asahi’s lips crack a small smile. Mashiho was always down to earth which is why he enjoyed seeking advice from the older. “I think I’ll stick with my plan, for now, the members don’t seem to care anyway.”

  
  
  


“You say that,  _ but _ if Jihoon gets anywhere near you. You’re doomed and you’ll have to spill.”

  
  
  


Asahi responds with another shrug, “I’ll have to say something regardless if I’m busted by him or finally tell Jaehyuk the truth myself.”

  
  
  


__

  
  
  


Surely, the truth does not come out so easily. Asahi is one for the tease, the chase, and an undesirably long game. But, Jaehyuk puts up with the confusion as he’s unable to catch what Asahi has been telling him for these past months. “Can you articulate the syllables slowly if it’s not too much to ask? When you say it that fast it flies over my head and I forget it.”

  
  
  


Asahi shakes his head, “Not going to happen.” It’s cruel, _yes_. But, he was not going to have his confession be in their dorm’s living room as he was peeling tangerines for them to eat. The scenery was unbalanced, if he were to expose his ongoing confession carelessly, Asahi assumes he wouldn’t take it seriously. “Figure it out yourself.”

  
  
  


“That’s not very nice, you’re supposed to be my teacher,” Jaehyuk responds in a whiny tone, but Asahi only focuses on the spiraling tangerine peel that skins off from the inside of the fruit. “You really won’t tell me? If you don’t I’ll ask Haruto.”

  
  
  


“Go ahead, do you think he’ll give you the answer? You can’t even replicate the sentence so what’s the point in asking to translate if you have no clue what I’m saying?”

  
  


“You’re heartless for this Hamada Asahi.” As Jaehyuk had come to the bitter realization of his problem. Asahi, who is smiling from ear to ear, offers him half of his peeled tangerine. 

  
  
  


“I know.” Though, he wasn’t anywhere near heartless for Jaehyuk if he were to be frank.

  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  


“If you don’t know what he’s saying, I can’t help you.” Jihoon, who is washing the dishes, tells Jaehyuk who pouts by his side as he is a mere bystander in his work. “Asahi is always pulling weird shit, just tell him to come clean to you.”

  
  
  


“ _ I have _ ,” Jaehyuk responds with a heavy tone, it’s visible that he is exhausted by Asahi’s tricks and schemes. But, he is genuinely curious about the phrase that leaves Asahi’s mouth frequently. Knowing that the meaning can be some cute nickname and or funny joke that he and the other Japanese members have stunted together. “He won’t tell me, I even bothered Haruto the other day.”

  
  
  


“Did he tell you to come to me?”

  
  
  


“Yeah, knowing Mashiho he may have some intel on what Asahi is doing so he won’t say a word.”

  
  
  


“Why don’t you ask Yoshi?” Jihoon asked as he was the easiest to bribe out of the four. 

  
  
  


“He’ll probably just respond the same way you responded to me.” Jaehyuk can only sigh, he has become a bit desperate in this situation as it has been a continuous, one-sided game that Asahi has begun. He wasn’t even aware that he was a valuable player in this act of amusement. Jaehyuk, who is committed to getting to the bottom of Asahi’s intention has taken number one on his nonexistent bucket list. “If you were Asahi, what do you think he’d be telling me for so long?”

  
  
  


Jihoon, who pauses his scrubbing takes some time to think as the atmosphere has become silent from his halt. To be transparent, Jihoon has reasonable ideas floating in his head but one does stand out and is compatible with the way Asahi is acting. But, he isn’t one to mess with the boy’s fun and sticks his nose out of his business. So, he plays coy and expresses an artificial expression of uncertainty. “No clue Jaehyuk, you’re on your own for this one.” 

  
  
  


__

“Please, the park isn't far.” Yedam, who tugs on Yoshi’s sweater, begs as he has himself ready with a soccer ball tucked between his forearm and waist’s side. “We’re already ready, Junghwan, Doyoung, and I want to go out but Hyunsuk won’t let us without one of you.”

  
  
  


Yoshi, who puts a finger on his bottom lip tilts his head to the side. “And, I should go because?”

  
  
  


“I’ll buy you ice cream.” Doyoung offers with a pleading smile, Yoshi who sighs, flops his hand back down to his side. “You know Junkyu won’t come with us and Jihoon is busy helping Mashiho and Haruto with something. You’re our only hope!”

  
  
  


Jaehyuk, who pops out from the corner, lifts an eyebrow as he watches the younger members crowd Yoshinori. “Something going on here? Are we having a meeting?”

  
  
  


“We need Yoshi hyung to chaperone us to the park. Hyunsuk hyung won’t let us go alone since it’s getting a bit dark.” Junghwan explains, Yoshi who guiltily sits on the couch puts his hands up in defense. “Even if something were to happen, I think we can take them.” The youngest of all tries to persuade, but it doesn’t convince any of them even with the fact that Junghwan has experience in the field of taekwondo. 

  
  
  


“I’ll go, just wait for me here and I’ll-”

  
  
  


“I’ll come as well,” Jaehyuk interrupts with a smile. He runs off to his room to grab a sweatshirt and puffy coat with a pair of comfortable shoes. As he’s quick to grab his outdoor attire, he glances over to the three boys who occupy the coach. They stare at him with new characters as they all seem to be puzzled by his sudden interest in going outside. “What? I need some fresh air.”

  
  
  


_ False,  _ he needs answers. 

  
  
  
  


And so, with the field trip to the Hangang park that holds a large walkway to stroll, a basketball court, and of course the soccer goals that the youngest were eager to infiltrate. Yoshi, who has his hands stuffed into a sweater, takes a glimpse towards Jaehyuk as he does not conceal his discomfort due to the low temperature. “Do you want to play? It may help warm you up.” Yoshi suggests, but Jaehyuk only gives him a quick shake as his answer implies a no. “Did you just want to help me watch the kids?” The older male asked with a laugh, he also receives a no for the question. “What is it then?”

  
  
  


“It’s about Asahi.” Jaehyuk confesses, which leads to Yoshi becoming a tad invested in his worries as it deals with another person. “I’m just having trouble, reading him. Or more of,  _ translating _ .”

  
  
  


“Are his mini-lessons hard to catch up on? Usually, he’s quite patient with-”

  
  
  


Jaehyuk shakes his head for the third time in the past minute, “No, sorry to cut you off. But, for months he’s been repeating his phrase and even I can’t figure out what it is because he says it either too fast and or really quietly. Also, he says it when I’m caught off guard mostly, I can’t process it correctly.”

  
  
  


“It would be a dumb question to ask you what the syllables were.” Yoshi felt a bit troubled that he wasn’t able to give clues to Asahi's words. But, he had no clue what Jaehyuk was talking about. If it was a personal problem Asahi had with Jaehyuk, he’s sure he would have come clean when he was ready to. But, since this was a continuous scene Jaehyuk has been facing with the boy, it surely had to be something else. “If it’s possible, can you try to remember the sound of the sentence? Even if it’s only one character.”

  
  
  


They moved their conversation to a bench, bodies hunched over and knees touching as Yoshi allowed Jaehyuk to think while also keeping an eye on the younger members who were living in their youth away from work. Part of Yoshi felt a bit touched as he recognized he had many duties as an older member. Which varied from supervising the others for their safety and or being a source of venting when it came to their personal problems. It was endearing in a way, “Tsu…” Jaehyuk finally spits out, his recall memory barely did him justice but it was all he could generate from his past encounters with Asahi.

  
  
  


“Tsu?” Yoshi asked, drawing the character out for confirmation and Jaehyuk can only nod. “Tsu…” There were many words that start with tsu as the answers were endless. But, as much as Yoshi wanted to help, it was the wrong character that started Asahi’s sentence. 

  
  
  


Tsu is not the equivalent to su. But, they are undeniably similar in a way if not comprehended correctly. 

  
  


Yoshi shifts his eyes to various places, attempting to think of something that began with the syllable that would relate to something Asahi would say. As his mind begins to lose its fuel, he tilts his head up and sighs. “Jaehyukie, I-” And with his eyes opening slowly to be welcomed by the sight of the moon. He comes to a realization that only a hopeless romantic could come across. Or more of, a native Japanese speaker with background knowledge would understand. “Tsuki,” He answers with a smile, pointing to the large rock that shines amongst their skin. “It’s the moon. Tsuki.”

  
  
  


“What does that even mean?” Jaehyuk, ultimately confused, asked. 

  
  
  


“I’ll tell you.”

  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  


“Asahi, let’s go bicycling by the park tonight.” The next day Jaehyuk burst into Asahi’s room and settled the unexpected plan. Based on his words, it wasn’t a request but more of a demand from the younger who only gave him a disapproving look as the activity dealt with physical movement and being out late. “We have an important duty to fulfill.”

  
  
  


“Does it have to be tonight?”

  
  
  


“Why? Are you busy?”

  
  
  


Asahi shakes his head, “No, I just-”

  
  
  


“Okay, then it’s settled. We’re going tonight”

  
  
  


As Jaehyuk is about to leave, Asahi is quite aware of his own defeat in plans and can’t do much about it. But, as Jaehyuk is almost out of his doorway, he says it once more. “Jaehyuk-ah,  _ I like you _ .”

  
  
  


And Asahi chewed more than he could swallow with this one-sided game of his. Because the response he received was unpredictable and after the said phrase he could base a whole argument on Jaehyuk who probably had his ego fed with the change of Asahi’s expression. He didn’t need to turn around to witness the large shift, he already knew. “ _ I know _ .” The older male had responded in Japanese only seconds ago, leaving Asahi in small shock as he had walked off to his own room.

  
  
  
___

With the hours moving exceptionally fast, Jaehyuk is the first to head out of the first dorm as he decides to wait for Asahi downstairs with the rented bicycle he had planned for their nightly activity. Asahi, who is contemplating in his room, debates if he should even step out. He’s come to the realization that he was too confident in the game that  _ he _ had set up. Knowing Jaehyuk has resources, he was confident to say that one of his fellow Japanese members had helped him connect the dots. He’s unsure how, but, he will come clean and say that he wants to know. 

  
  
  


A knock comes from the outside of Asahi’s room, “Come in.” As he admits permission, it’s Haruto.

  
  
  


“Shouldn’t you get going? Jaehyuk is waiting for you.”

  
  
  


“I am,” Asahi sits up from his seat on his bed, “I was thinking for a bit.” 

  
  
  


“Don’t think. Just go, you’ll think about something and probably turn him away if you sit here for any longer.” Haruto tells, which wasn’t false as it was not anything new to Asahi. “I know what’s going on, Mashi and Yoshi told me.” 

  
  
  


“It was bound to get out.” Asahi sighs, “You think I’m stupid for pulling something like that?” 

  
  
  


Haruto shakes his head, “No. It was a choice with pros and cons. You can’t really run away from both sides but I think your pros are playing into account right now.”

  
  
  


“Words of wisdom from you are rare to come by.”

  
  
  


“I’m just telling you this because none of us wouldn’t want you running away. Regardless of established relationships or not, Jaehyuk will still like you.”

  
  
  


“Don’t get my hopes up.”

  
  
  


“I’m not, it’s just the truth.”

  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  


Asahi had finally retrieved the strength to head downstairs and meet Jaehyuk after his small talk with Haruto. He thanked the younger boy greatly, though he was developing in both physique and mind. Haruto has always been intelligent in his personal fields and has been able to help others with their stumps whether it involved listening or talking. “You took some time, I thought you backed out.”

  
  
  


“There are some things in life we can’t avoid.”

  
  
  


Jaehyuk smiles, he undoes the kickstand and holds the bike by one of its handlebars. “Get on, I’ll be pedaling.” Asahi, who moves his attention to the bike's shape, realizes it was made for a couple, or  _ duo _ if he was unsure if Jaehyuk would be okay with that label. “I brought you out here so I thought I should be the one taking initiative.” 

  
  
  


“You seem to enjoy taking responsibility,” Asahi mutters,  _ something he could never do _ . But, he of course does not say those words out loud. He waits and watches as Jaehyuk stabilizes the bike and gets on before he can. When it’s safe, Asahi puts one leg over the horizontal-wheeled device and gets comfortable on the seat. “Okay, I’m ready.”

  
  
  


“You can hold onto me if you feel unstable.” 

  
  
  


“There are handles attached to your seat.”

  
  
  


“It’s more romantic when you hold me though.” 

  
  
  


Asahi can only scoff at his comment and he isn’t surprised that Jaehyuk has the ability to naturally deliver such words without stuttering his way through. As Jaehyuk lifts one foot onto the pedal, he pushes and brings his other foot to the other. With no warning brought to his attention, Asahi does tug on Jaehyuk’s jacket as it was the first thing he was able to see and grab onto. “See,” Jaehyuk teases, smiling unseen as Asahi was behind him. “Just don’t tug too hard, I might not be able to steer correctly.” 

  
  
  


“Where are we heading to anyways?”

  
  
  


“The park, that way I’m not pedaling for the next hour or so.”

  
  
  


“We’re gonna be out that long?”

  
  
  


Jaehyuk shrugs, turning his head around slowly to catch a glimpse of Asahi. “Don’t know, depends on what I want to ask.”

  
  
  


Asahi, who was going to make a snarky remark to his words, is unable to as he uses a hand to place Jaehyuk’s vision forward. “Tree you idiot!”

  
  


__

  
  
  


When they arrived at Jaehyuk's desired location. They had stationed their bike beside a tree and Jaehyuk had found his legs directing his body towards a swingset. Asahi, who followed, couldn't leave him unattended. They hop onto the swings, the rubber keeps them either stabilized or sliding off. Regardless, Asahi holds tight onto the chains that are attached to the device’s seat. “You know why I asked you to come with me, right?” Jaehyuk asked, breaking the ice without any hesitation. 

  
  


“I have an idea of what it’s about.”

  
  
  


“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Jaehyuk turns his head to Asahi, his words convey the implication of his wonders about Asahi’s choices. Asahi has a reason for most things, rejection and failure of establishment are core fears. But, he’d rather have his feelings dusted under the rug than lose Jaehyuk as a friend because of his feelings. “We’re friends, you should have just said something.”

  
  
  


“Well, that’s another reason. We’re  _ friends _ , Jaehyuk.” Asahi reminds, “Not all friends want to have those types of relationships with their friends. Besides, what if things became weird between us, I don’t want to lose that sense of comfort with you.” 

  
  
  


“You wouldn’t.”

  
  
  


“How would you know that?” Asahi scoffs, becoming a bit irritated as he was now unconsciously revealing his feelings. “I bet you figured out because of one of the members I’m assuming. But, what if you didn’t and I had blatantly come to you with my real feelings personally. Wouldn’t things be different?”

  
  
  


Jaehyuk swallows, he does appreciate that Asahi is being transparent with him. But, it is clear that Asahi lacks confidence in some aspects of his life and it is tearing him down. He does not enjoy the sight of Asahi in such a state, “I don’t know.”   
  


  
  


“Exactly,” Asahi mutters, kicking his feet up slowly to gain some momentum. “You wouldn’t know. I wouldn’t know, the bond between us would become _unknown_. There are some risks that should not be taken.”

  
  
  


“So, instead of keeping it to yourself you made your own game, and months later it’s biting you in the ass because I finally was able to connect the dots.”

  
  
  


“Yes, cause I do enjoy the fact that you’re reminding me that one of my greatest fears has become my new reality.”

  
  
  


“Must be large since it’s scaring  _ the _ Hamada Asahi.”

  
  
  


Asahi turns his head to make eye contact with Jaehyuk. “Very funny.”

  
  
  


Jaehyuk shrugs, he uses both hands to grip onto the swings’ chains and moves slowly. “Tsuki means moon. That’s what you said right?” He decides to bring up Asahi’s words, knowing that they wouldn’t rise themselves since they have placed the younger in this situation. 

  
  
  


“Um,  _ no _ .” Asahi answers with his eyebrows furrowing down, he was  _ close _ . But, it wasn’t the start of his sentence. “Did you get it translated wrong and I rambled on for nothing?”

  
  
  


The ravenette smiles, shaking his head as he understood where Asahi’s confusion came from. “No, I know that isn’t the correct word you started with. But, Yoshi taught me a phrase and it was easy to pick up what you were trying to tell me.”

  
  
  


“Now I found who the betrayer was.”

  
  


“You should thank him,” Jaehyuk suggests. He removes himself from the swing’s seat and grabs one of the chains on Asahi’s swing. The boy comes to an abrupt stop, which almost leads to Asahi falling but Jaehyuk was there to catch him. He lifts his pointer finger which confuses the younger. But, he directs it to the moon. “ _ The moon is beautiful, isn’t it _ ?”

  
  
  


Asahi, who blinks once, is one to understand the underlying meaning behind his words. A soft touch is greeted on his forehead, the warmth of Jaehyuk’s lips welcomes him with such a feeling that sends electricity and realization down his skin. Jaehyuk looks away, putting out his hand for Asahi to grab. “Let’s go home.” 

  
  
  
And with their hands interlocking with another, Jaehyuk quietly celebrates his success in reeling in Asahi who was first to set out his bait. But, he is glad that Asahi had attempted to take some type of initiative for their relationship. Because, if he had not started with his repetitive phrase of  _ suki desu _ , Jaehyuk would have never been able to use his taught line on the boy he was quietly pining for. The confessions may not have been properly said as any other couple would do. But, the comprehension of each other's commitment was in the air, a sense of relief swims through Asahi's body as he watched the back of Jaehyuk's head as they walked back towards their bike. "Jaehyuk, I like you." Asahi says properly this time in Jaehyuk's mother tongue.

"I know, I do too." 

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, thanks so much for reading! if you'd like to leave some feedback or anything I'd love to read about it! <3 have a nice day/night and take care!!


End file.
